villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kin and Gin
Kin and Gin are the two evil twin Yo-kai sisters and secondary antagonists of the first Yo-kai Watch film. They are loyal servants to Dame Dedtime. History Although their past is unknown, they first appeared in the episode "Jibanyan's Secret" when they used a giant clock to send Jibanyan back in time to when he was alive and with his owner Amy. They reappeared and stopped time when Jibanyan went to save Amy from being hit by a truck, giving him a second chance to live and be with Amy. However, JIbanyan refused and sacrificed to his life to save Amy's. As Jibanyan to returned to his own time, Kin & Gin are seen floating above them before disappearing to alert Dame Dedtime. Later, they reappeared in the episode "Whisper's Secret Past" when they reused the giant clock to send Whisper and Jibanyan to ancient Japan in the Sengoku period. In that time period, Jibanyan was a living cat and Whisper was known as a Yo-kai called Nonuttin. As Nonuttin, he was a tactician of a warrior named Shogun Waitington, who Nonuttin helped him win battles. Kin and Gin fast forward in time to a battle where Waitington struggled in. Not knowing what to do, Nonuttin came face to face with Kin and Gin who told him to distract the enemy. Before he did, he went up to Waitington and revealed to him that he is not a real tactician but a Yo-kai with no interesting powers. He was about to go to enemy territories until Waitington stopped him, surprising Nonuttin, along with Kin and Gin, saying that he will not win the battle and rode off, but not before saying goodbye to Nonuttin. Kin and Gin became outraged to see this as Jibanyan and Whisper were sent back to the present. They appeared as the secondary antagonists in the Youkai Watch movie. After Nate lost his Youkai Watch when an evil group of Youkai known as the Wicked showed up and attacked his town, Kin and Gin revealed themselves to him, Whisper, and Jibanyan, telling them that they were the ones who took away his watch away. Kin and Gin returned to the past as they reported to their master, Dame Dedtime, as they inform her that Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan have traveled back in time with Hovernyan to help Nate’s grandfather build the first Yokai watch. Kin and Gin later appeared with Dame Dedtim who imprisons Jibanyan in a cage and tells Nate and Nathaniel to show up at the abandoned factory to face them there. Appearance The two sisters are very similar in some ways, such as the same size and hair style. However, their skin and clothes are in different colors. Kin has blonde hair, blue eyes, a golden yellow diamond, a gold pendent, a red skirt, a cape with a gold outline, and light brown skin. Gin has grey hair, red eyes, a sky blue diamond, a silver pendent, a blue skirt, a cape with a white outline, and dark grey skin. Powers and Abilities Both Yo-kai can control time by using a giant clock as a ritual that they perform in. With this ability, they are capable of sending anyone through any period of time. Trivia *They have a younger brother named Do, who was very quiet throughout the first Yo-kai Watch Movie. Category:Undead Category:Youkai Category:Partners in Crime Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Elderly Category:Evil from the Past Category:Misanthropes Category:Female Category:Minion Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Right-Hand Category:Game Changer